Final Fantasy III concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy III. All versions included. Yoshitaka Amano was the art director for the original NES release, while Akihiko Yoshida contributed the art for the 3D remake. __TOC__ Logo The original logo features the title in an italic orange font, and three crystal columns. The letters are styled almost exactly like the previous game, only in gold. The logo of the Nintendo DS re-release features a Yoshitaka Amano artwork of an unnamed Warrior of Light. IIILogo High res.png|Original logo art. Amano FFI & III Logo Sketches.jpg|Logo sketches for Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy III. Warrior sketches.jpg|Logo sketches. FFIII DS Logo Color.jpg|DS logo. Logo Line Art.jpg|DS logo. Characters Original release The character artworks for the original release were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Warrior II.jpg|Nameless Warrior. Amano Warrior.jpg|Nameless Warrior. Alus.jpg|Alus. FFIII Aria.jpg|Aria. FFIII Cid.jpg|Cid. Amano cod.jpg|Cloud of Darkness. FFIII Cloud of Darkness Amano Sketch 1.jpg|Cloud of Darkness. FFIII Cloud of Darkness Amano Sketch 2.jpg|Cloud of Darkness. FF3DeschArt.jpg|Desch. Hunter.jpg|Desch. Djinn.jpg|Djinn. FFIII Doga.jpg|Doga. Gutsco.jpg|Gutsco. Amano Hein.jpg|Hein. FFIII Sara.jpg|Sara. FFIII Unei.jpg|Unei. FFIII Unei Amano (alternate).jpg|Unei (alternate). FFIII Unei Amano Sketch.jpg|Unei. FF3Xande.jpg|Xande. Xande.jpg|Xande. DS release Arc FFIII DS Yoshida Art.jpg|Arc. Ingus FFIII DS Yoshida Art.jpg|Ingus. Luneth FFIII DS Yoshida Art.jpg|Luneth. Refia FFIII DS Yoshida Art.jpg|Refia. Sara FFIII DS Yoshida Art.jpg|Sara. Akihiko Yoshida-FF3.jpg|The Warriors of the Light. Changing Jobs FFIII DS Yoshida Artwork.jpg|Refia changing. Locations No location artworks for the NES release have been released, but the following artworks for the DS remake were made by Akihiko Yoshida. Castle Hein FFIII Yoshida Artwork.jpg|Castle Hein. FFIII Castle Artwork.jpg|Castle Sasune. Crystal Dome Uncolored FFIII DS Yoshida Artwork.jpg|Crystal Dome. Crystal Tower Artwork.jpg|Crystal Tower. Highlands FFIII DS Yoshida Artwork.jpg|Highlands. Village of the Ancients FFIII DS Yoshida Artwork.jpg|Village of the Ancients. Battle Jobs Original release FF3 Onion Knight Art.jpg|Onion Knight. FFIII Prototype Jobs.jpg|Prototype Jobs. DS release FFIII DS Jobs Concept Art 1.jpg|Early concept art of the default Freelancer job. FFIII DS Jobs Concept Art 2.jpg|Early concept art of various jobs. FFIII DS Jobs Concept Art 3.jpg|Early concept art of various jobs. FFIII DS Jobs Concept Art 4.jpg|Early concept art of the Sage job for Luneth and Refia. FFIII DS Jobs Concept Art 5.jpg|Early concept art of various jobs. FFIII DS Jobs Concept Art 6.jpg|Early concept art of various jobs. FFIII DS Jobs Concept Art 7.jpg|Early concept art of the Dragoon job for Refia. FFIII DS Jobs Concept Art 8.jpg|Early concept art of the Dark Knight job for Refia. Different-jobs.png|Ingus as Thief, Red Mage, Monk and a White Mage. FF3Freelancers.png|Freelancer. Arc-Freelancer.png|Arc as Freelancer. Ingus-Freelancer.png|Ingus as Freelancer. Luneth-Freelancer.png|Luneth as Freelancer. Refia-Freelancer.png|Refia as Freelancer. FF3-Bard.png|Bard. Arc-Bard.png|Arc as Bard. Ingus-Bard.png|Ingus as Bard. Luneth-Bard.png|Luneth as Bard. Refia-Bard.png|Refia as Bard. FF3-BlackBelt.png|Black Belt. Arc-BlackBelt.png|Arc as Black Belt. Ingus-BlackBelt.png|Ingus as Black Belt. Luneth-BlackBelt.png|Luneth as Black Belt. Refia-BlackBelt.png|Refia as Black Belt. FF3-BlackMage.png|Black Mage. Arc-BlackMage.png|Arc as Black Mage. Ingus-BlackMage.png|Ingus as Black Mage. Luneth-BlackMage.png|Luneth as Black Mage. Refia-BlackMage.png|Refia as Black Mage. FF3-DarkKnight.png|Dark Knight. Arc-DarkKnight.png|Arc as Dark Knight. Ingus-DarkKnight.png|Ingus as Dark Knight. Luneth-DarkKnight.png|Luneth as Dark Knight. Refia-DarkKnight.png|Refia as Dark Knight. FF3-Devout.png|Devout. Arc-Devout.png|Arc as Devout. Ingus-Devout.png|Ingus as Devout. Luneth-Devout.png|Luneth as Devout. Refia-Devout.png|Refia as Devout. FF3-Dragoon.png|Dragoon. Arc-Dragoon.png|Arc as Dragoon. Ingus-Dragoon.png|Ingus as Dragoon. Luneth-Dragoon.png|Luneth as Dragoon. Refia-Dragoon.png|Refia as Dragoon. FF3-Evoker.png|Evoker. Arc-Evoker.png|Arc as Evoker. Ingus-Evoker.png|Ingus as Evoker. Luneth-Evoker.png|Luneth as Evoker. Refia-Evoker.png|Refia as Evoker. FF3-Geomancer.png|Geomancer. Arc-Geomancer.png|Arc as Geomancer. Ingus-Geomancer.png|Ingus as Geomancer. Luneth-Geomancer.png|Luneth as Geomancer. Refia-Geomancer.png|Refia as Geomancer. FF3-Knight.png|Knight. Arc-Knight.png|Arc as Knight. Ingus-Knight.png|Ingus as Knight. Luneth-Knight.png|Luneth as Knight. Refia-Knight.png|Refia as Knight. FF3-Magus.png|Magus. Arc-Magus.png|Arc as Magus. Ingus-Magus.png|Ingus as Magus. Luneth-Magus.png|Luneth as Magus. Refia-Magus.png|Refia as Magus. FF3-Monk.png|Monk. Arc-Monk.png|Arc as Monk. Ingus-Monk.png|Ingus as Monk. Luneth-Monk.png|Luneth as Monk. Refia-Monk.png|Refia as Monk. FF3-Ninja.png|Ninja. Arc-Ninja.png|Arc as Ninja. Ingus-Ninja.png|Ingus as Ninja. Luneth-Ninja.png|Luneth as Ninja. Refia-Ninja.png|Refia as Ninja. FF3-OnionKnight.png|Onion Knight. Arc-OnionKnight.png|Arc as Onion Knight. Ingus-OnionKnight.png|Ingus as Onion Knight. Luneth-OnionKnight.png|Luneth as Onion Knight. Refia-OnionKnight.png|Refia as Onion Knight. FF3-Ranger.png|Ranger. Arc-Ranger.png|Arc as Ranger. Ingus-Ranger.png|Ingus as Ranger. Luneth-Ranger.png|Luneth as Ranger. Refia-Ranger.png|Refia as Ranger. FF3-RedMage.png|Red Mage. Arc-RedMage.png|Arc as Red Mage. Ingus-RedMage.png|Ingus as Red Mage. Luneth-RedMage.png|Luneth as Red Mage. Refia-RedMage.png|Refia as Red Mage. FF3-Sage.png|Sage. Arc-Sage.png|Arc as Sage. Ingus-Sage.png|Ingus as Sage. Luneth-Sage.png|Luneth as Sage. Refia-Sage.png|Refia as Sage. FF3-Scholar.png|Scholar. Arc-Scholar.png|Arc as Scholar. Ingus-Scholar.png|Ingus as Scholar. Luneth-Scholar.png|Luneth as Scholar. Refia-Scholar.png|Refia as Scholar. FF3-Summoner.png|Summoner. Arc-Summoner.png|Arc as Summoner. Ingus-Summoner.png|Ingus as Summoner. Luneth-Summoner.png|Luneth as Summoner Refia-Summoner.png|Refia as Summoner. FF3-Thief.png|Thief. Arc-Thief.png|Arc as Thief. Ingus-Thief.png|Ingus as Thief. Luneth-Thief.png|Luneth as Thief. Refia-Thief.png|Refia as Thief. FF3-Viking.png|Viking. Arc-Viking.png|Arc as Viking. Ingus-Viking.png|Ingus as Viking. Luneth-Viking.png|Luneth as Viking. Refia-Viking.png|Refia as Viking. FF3-Warrior.png|Warrior. Arc-Warrior.png|Arc as Warrior. Ingus-Warrior.png|Ingus as Warrior. Luneth-Warrior.png|Luneth as Warrior. Refia-Warrior.png|Refia as Warrior. FF3-WhiteMage.png|White Mage. Arc-WhiteMage.png|Arc as White Mage. Ingus-WhiteMage.png|Ingus as White Mage. Luneth-WhiteMage.png|Luneth as White Mage. Refia-WhiteMage.png|Refia as White Mage. Enemies The colored monster artworks were done by Yoshitaka Amano. The black-and-white ones were done by other staff. Acheron.jpg|Acheron. Ahriman (Final Fantasy III).jpg|Ahriman. Dark general.jpg|Dark General. FFIII Doga's Clone Amano.jpg|Doga's Clone. Amano Dragon FFIII.jpg|Dragon. Glasya Labolas ffiii amano artwork.jpg|Glasya Labolas. Goldor.jpg|Gold Knight. 3a-medusa.jpg|Medusa. FFIII Mermaid Amano.jpg|Mermaid. FFIII Unei Clone Amano.jpg|Unei Clone. Amano Rat.jpg|Wererat. Charybdis FFIII Artwork.jpg|Charybdis. Cockatrice FFIII Artwork.jpg|Cockatrice. Griffin FFII Artwork.jpg|Griffin. Helldiver FFIII Artwork.jpg|Helldiver. Leprechaun FFIII Artwork.jpg|Leprechaun. Mermaid FFIII Artwork.jpg|Mermaid. Petit FFIII Artwork.jpg|Petit. Pterodactyl FFIII Artwork.jpg|Pterodactyl. Roper FFIII Artwork.jpg|Roper. Rust Bird FFIII Artwork.jpg|Rust Bird. Sea Lion FFIII Artwork.jpg|Sea Lion. Seahorse FFIII Artwork.jpg|Seahorse. Twin Heads FFIII Artwork.jpg|Twin Heads. Bosses Cerberus (Final Fantasy III).jpg|Cerberus. Amano Echidna.jpg|Echidna. Garuda Amano.jpg|Garuda. Guardian (unused).jpg|Guardian. FFIII Land Turtle Amano.jpg|Land Turtle. Kraken Amano.jpg|Kraken. Konouchi.jpg|Kunoichi. FFIII Ninja Amano.jpg|Ninja. FFIII Salamander Amano.jpg|Salamander. Scylla.jpg|Scylla. Two Headed Dragon.jpg|Two-headed Dragon. Summons The summoned monsters were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Bahamut.jpg|Bahamut. Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit. Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan. Odin amano.jpg|Odin. Ramuh amano.jpg|Ramuh. Amanoshiva.jpg|Shiva. Titan.jpg|Titan. Items Potion FFIII Art.png|Potion. Hi-Potion FFIII Art.png|Hi-Potion. Elixir FFIII Art.png|Elixir. Phoenix Down FFIII Art.png|Phoenix Down. Antidote FFI Art.png|Antidote. Eye Drops FFIII Art.png|Eye Drops. Echo Herbs FFIII Art.png|Echo Herbs. Gold Needle FFIII Art.png|Gold Needle. Maiden's Kiss FFIII Art.png|Maiden's Kiss. Mallet FFIII Art.png|Mallet. Bacchus's Cider FFIII Art.png|Bacchus's Cider. Turtle Shell FFIII Art.png|Turtle Shell. Shining Curtain FFIII Art.png|Shining Curtain. Lamia Scale FFIII Art.png|Lamia Scale. Tranquilizer FFIII Art.png|Tranquilizer. Shell Breaker FFIII.png|Shell Breaker. Silence Seal FFIII Art.png|Silence Seal. Sheep Pillow FFIII Art.png|Sheep Pillow. Antarctic Wind FFIII Art.png|Antarctic Wind. Zeus's Wrath FFIII Art.png|Zeus's Wrath. Bomb Fragment FFIII Art.png|Bomb Fragment. Raven's Yawn FFIII Art.png|Raven's Yawn. Arctic Wind FFIII Art.png|Arctic Wind. Heavenly Wrath FFIII Art.png|Heavenly Wrath. Bomb Arm FFIII Art.png|Bomb Arm. Earthen Drums FFIII Art.png|Earthen Drums. Black Hole FFIII Art.png|Black Hole. Angel's Sigh FFIII Art.png|Devil's Sigh. Lilith's Kiss FFIII Art.png|Lilith's Kiss. Chocobo's Wrath FFIII Art.png|Chocobo's Wrath. Black Musk FFIII.png|Black Musk. White Musk FFIII Art.png|White Musk. Gnomish Bread FFIII Art.png|Gnomish Bread. Ottershroom FFIII Art.png|Ottershroom. Mystic Key FFIII Art.png|Magic Key. Gysahl Greens FFIII Art.png|Gysahl Greens. Nepto Eye FFIII Art.png|Nepto Eye. Horn of Ice FFIII Art.png|Horn of Ice. Wheel of Time FFIII Art.png|Wheel of Time. Noah's Lute FFIII Art.png|Noah's Lute. Fang of Wind FFIII Art.png|Fang of Wind. Fang of Fire FFIII Art.png|Fang of Fire. Fang of Water FFIII Art.png|Fang of Water. Fang of Earth FFIII Art.png|Fang of Earth. Eureka Key FFIII Art.png|Eureka Key. Sycrus Key FFIII Art.png|Sycrus Key. Weapons Knife FFIII Art.png|Knife. Dagger FFIII Art.png|Dagger. Mythril Knife FFIII Art.png|Mythril Knife. Main Gauche FFIII Art.png|Main Gauche. Orichalcum FFIII Art.png|Orichalcum. Cat Claws FFII Art.png|Air Knife. Golden Sword FFIII Art.png|Golden Sword. Longsword FFIII Art.png|Longsword. Wightslayer FFIII Art.png|Wightslayer. Mythril Sword FFIII Art.png|Mythril Sword. Serpent Sword FFIII Art.png|Serpent Sword. Tyrfing FFIII Art.png|Tyrfing. Salamand Sword FFIII.png|Salamand Sword. Freezing Blade FFIII Art.png|Freezing Blade. Royal Sword FFIII Art.png|Royal Sword. Blood Sword FFIII Art.png|Blood Sword. Ancient Sword FFIII Art.png|Ancient Sword. Defender FFIII Art.png|Defender. Break Blade FFIII Art.png|Break Blade. Excalibur FFIII Art.png|Excalibur. Ragnarok FFIII Art.png|Ragnarok. Onion Sword FFIII Art.png|Onion Sword. Asura FFIII Art.png|Ashura. Kotetsu FFIII Art.png|Kotetsu. Kiku-Ichimonji FFIII Art.png|Kiku-Ichimonji. Masamune FFIII Art.png|Masamune. Staff FFIII Art.png|Staff. Fire Staff FFIII Art.png|Fire Staff. Ice Staff FFIII Art.png|Ice Staff. Light Staff FFIII Art.png|Light Staff. Golem Staff FFIII Art.png|Golem Staff. Rune Staff FFIII Art.png|Rune Staff. Elder Staff FFIII Art.png|Elder Staff. Mythril Rod FFIII Art.png|Mythril Rod. Fire Rod FFIII Art.png|Fire Rod. Ice Rod FFIII Art.png|Ice Rod. Light Rod FFIII Art.png|Light Rod. Omnirod FFIII Art.png|Omnirod. Nunchaku FFIII Art.png|Nunchaku. Sansetsukon FFIII Art.png|Tonfa. Tonfa FFIII Art.png|3-Part. Bow FFIII Art.png|Bow Great Bow FFIII Art.png|Great Bow. Killer Bow FFIII Art.png|Killer Bow. Rune Bow FFIII Art.png|Rune Bow. Yoichi Bow FFIII Art.png|Yoichi Bow. Wooden Arrow FFIII Art.png|Wooden Arrow. Holy Arrow FFIII Art.png|Holy Arrow. Iron Arrow FFIII Art.png|Iron Arrow. Fire Arrow FFIII Art.png|Fire Arrow. Ice Arrow FFIII Art.png|Ice Arrow. Light Arrow FFIII Art.png|Light Arrow. Medusa Arrow FFIII Art.png|Medusa Arrow. Yoichi Arrow FFIII Art.png|Yoichi Arrow. Book of Fire FFIII Art.png|Book of Fire. Book of Ice FFIII Art.png|Book of Ice. Book of Light FFIII Art.png|Book of Light. Tome of Fire FFIII Art.png|Tome of Fire. Tome of Ice FFIII Art.png|Tome of Ice. Tome of Light FFIII Art.png|Tome of Light. Cat Claws FFIII Art.png|Cat Claws. Kaiser Knuckles FFIII Art.png|Kaiser Knuckles. Wyvern Claws FFIII Art.png|Wyvern Claws. Faerie Claws FFIII Art.png|Faerie Claws. Hellish Claws FFIII Art.png|Hellish Claws. Thunder Spear FFIII Art.png|Thunder Spear. Wind Spear FFIII Art.png|Wind Spear. Blood Lance FFIII Art.png|Blood Lance. Holy Lance FFIII Art.png|Holy Lance. Hammer FFIII Art.png|Hammer. Thor's Hammer FFII Art.png|Thor's Hammer. Triton Hammer FFIII Art.png|Triton Hammer. Battleaxe FFIII Art.png|Battleaxe. Morning Star FFIII Art.png|Morning Star. Dual Tomahawk FFIII Art.png|Dual Tomahawk. Dual Haken FFIII Art.png|Dual Haken. Boomerang FFIII Art.png|Boomerang. Moonring Blade FFIII Art.png|Moonring Blade. Shuriken FFIII Art.png|Shuriken. Diamond Bell FFIII Art.png|Diamond Bell. Earthen Bell FFIII Art.png|Earthen Bell. Rune Bell FFIII Art.png|Rune Bell. Madhura Harp FFIII Art.png|Madhura Harp. Loki Harp FFIII Art.png|Loki Harp. Lamia Harp FFIII Art.png|Lamia Harp. Dream Harp FFIII Art.png|Dream Harp. Armor Leather Shield FFIII Art.png|Leather Shield. Mythril Shield FFIII Art.png|Mythril Shield. Ice Shield FFIII Art.png|Ice Shield. Heroic Shield FFIII Art.png|Heroic Shield. Demon Shield FFIII.png|Demon Shield. Diamond Shield FFIII Art.png|Diamond Shield. Aegis Shield FFIII Art.png|Aegis Shield. Genji Shield FFIII Art.png|Genji Shield. Crystal Shield FFIII Art.png|Crystal Shield. Onion Shield FFIII Art.png|Onion Shield. Leather Cap FFIII Art.png|Leather Cap. Mythril Helm FFIII Art.png|Mythril Helm. Shell Helm FFIII Art.png|Shell Helm. Headband FFIII Art.png|Headband. Ice Helm FFIII Art.png|Ice Helm. Feathered Hat FFIII Art.png|Feathered Hat. Scholar Hat FFIII Art.png|Scholar Hat. Black Cowl FFIII Art.png|Black Cowl. Chakra Band FFIII Art.png|Chakra Band. Dragon Helm FFIII Art.png|Dragon Helm. Viking Helm FFIII Art.png|Viking Helm. Diamond Helm FFIII Art.png|Diamond Helm. Ribbon FFIII Art.png|Ribbon. Genji Helm FFIII Art.png|Genji Helm. Crystal Helm FFIII Art.png|Crystal Helm. Onion Helm FFIII Art.png|Onion Helm. Vest FFIII Art.png|Vest. Rusty Mail FFIII Art.png|Rusty Mail. Leather Armor FFIII Art.png|Leather Armor. Mythril Armor FFIII Art.png|Mythril Armor. Mage Robe FFIII Art.png|Mage Robe. Shell Armor FFIII Art.png|Shell Armor. Ice Armor FFIII Art.png|Ice Armor. Kenpo Gi FFIII Art.png|Kenpo Gi. Scholar Robe FFIII Art.png|Scholar Robe. Flame Mail FFIII Art.png|Flame Mail. Knight Armor FFIII Art.png|Knight Armor. Black Garb FFIII Art.png|Black Garb. Reflect Mail FFIII Art.png|Reflect Mail. White Robe FFIII Art.png|White Robe. Black Robe FFIII Art.png|Black Robe. Bard Vest FFIII Art.png|Bard Vest. Black Belt Gi FFIII Art.png|Black Belt Gi. Dragon Mail FFIII Art.png|Dragoon Mail. Gaia Vest FFIII Art.png|Gaia Vest. Viking Mail FFIII Art.png|Viking Mail. Demon Mail FFIII Art.png|Demon Mail. Diamond Mail FFIII Art.png|Diamond Mail. Genji Armor FFIII Art.png|Genji Armor. Crystal Mail FFIII Art.png|Crystal Mail. Onion Armor FFIII Art.png|Onion Armor. Bronze Bracers FFIII Art.png|Bronze Bracers. Mythril Bracers FFIII Art.png|Mythril Bracers. Mythril Gloves FFIII Art.png|Mythril Gloves. Gauntlets FFIII Art.png|Gauntlets. Thief Gloves FFIII Art.png|Thief Gloves. Rune Bracers FFIII Art.png|Rune Bracers. Power Bracers FFIII Art.png|Power Bracers. Diamond Bracers FFIII Art.png|Diamond Bracers. Diamond Gloves FFIII Art.png|Diamond Gloves. Protect Ring FFIII Art.png|Protect Ring. Genji Gloves FFIII Art.png|Genji Gloves. Crystal Gloves FFIII Art.png|Crystal Gloves. Onion Gauntlets FFIII Art.png|Onion Gauntlets. Miscellaneous Original release FFII Chocobo.jpg|Chocobo (by Yoshitaka Amano). FF3 Moogle Art.jpg|Moogle (by unknown artist). DS release The artworks for the DS release were done by Akihiko Yoshida. Airship FFIII DS Yoshida Artwork.jpg|Airship. Yoshida Crystal.jpg|Crystal. Yoshitaka Amano artworks Original release Amano FFIII Group.jpg|Warriors of the Light. Amano FFIII NES Lead Dude.jpg|Nameless Warrior. Eternal Fantasy.jpg|"Eternal Fantasy". Although made for FFIII, it was instead used as cover art for Sword World. DS release Amano Party III.jpg|Warriors of the Light. Category:Final Fantasy III artwork Category:Final Fantasy III